Disciples: Sacred Lands/Solucja, Kampania Empire - Poziom 3
* Zajmij miasto Vaasa. Poziom numer trzy rozgrywamy ze stolicą na zachodzie mapy. Zyskujemy tym razem dostęp do czarów poziomu czwartego, wśród których jest możliwość przyzywania Golemów. A co będą teraz robić nasi bohaterowie? Kildare'a od razu wysyłamy na zachód, by zgarnął Treebark Potion. Tam jest też ślepa uliczka, więc pomału przemieszczamy się na wschód. Eliminujemy kolejno liderów drużyn z Mountain Clans oraz idziemy do pobliskich ruin zmierzyć się z Yeti. Legions of the Damned jest uciążliwsze niż w pierwszym etapie, a nawet nieco bardziej irytujące niż w porównaniu z poprzednim poziomem. Gdy on wykona pierwszy atak, jest szansa, że otrzymasz solidny łup. Najbardziej wrażliwe przedmioty pozostawiaj w stolicy pod nadzorem strażnika Myzraela. z kolei zatrudniamy (najlepiej samą i za pieniądze z pobliskiego Lair), do zajęcia dwóch . Wtedy przyrost tej many będzie wynosił 125 sztuk dziennie. W zamku natomiast jak najszybciej stawiamy struktury, które powinny doprowadzić do ewolucji Fightera i Acolyte. Lepiej chyba jest postawić odpowiednio na sprawdzonego i . Kolejna rzecz, która powinien zrobić Archangel, to zajęcie kopalni złota nieopodal gryfa (#11). Thief, o ile mamy dostęp, powinien w asyście z innymi Thiefami okradać . Zdrowie, a nawet życie jednostek w drużynie naszego protagonisty ma tym razem znacznie bardziej fundamentalną wartość. Najważniejszym celem wczesnej fazy misji jest 3-poziomowe miasto . Mając to miasto pod kontrolą, można już w jednej turze wyszkolić złodzieja i bezpośrednio stamtąd zmierzając do wcześnie wspomnianego alchemika, równocześnie próbując go okraść. Walczymy teraz o , toteż dobrze kontrolujemy Archangel – jedna bohaterka starczy do średniej fazy etapu. Później dostaniemy pod kontrolę jeszcze manę Infernal. Wokół miasta, które ty podbiłeś, jest kilka ciekawych skarbów, warto przy okazji też zabić strażników pilnujących ciekawych przedmiotów, choćby dla dodatkowych punktów doświadczenia. Kawałek na południe mamy i , ale do efektywnej walki z nimi musisz mieć trzeci poziom swoich jednostek wspierających Kildare'a (#12). Na południe od pokonanego już Green Dragona czeka kilku bohaterów Legionów. Walczymy z nimi uczciwie, zresztą mamy potężne wojsko wspierające, to nawet większy siłacz od nas niekoniecznie musi z nami wygrać pojedynek. Z drugiej strony ma czary ofensywne, więc na bazie ich rywal będzie starał się z tobą wygrać. Od razu zajmujemy , by mieć tymczasową ochronę przed czarami Legionów. Ponadto w pobliżu tej włości jest (Life Mana). W wielu przypadkach Garwin Fort będzie trudny do utrzymania przez dłuższy okres, wróg bowiem dobrze wykorzystuje okazje do zajmowania słabo strzeżonych miast. W tym scenariuszu do swoich dotychczas zajętych terytoriów powinniśmy wracać co najwyżej dwa razy. Scenariusz na upartego da się ukończyć w ponad 40 tur. Pamiętajmy, że Legiony w trzecim etapie potrafią grać najlepiej, jak tylko to możliwe. Zwłaszcza bolączką będą czary czwartego poziomu, więc trzeba naprawdę uważać. Jeśli chcemy grać dłużej, to musimy zdobyć wszystkie te ziemie, które są po naszej stronie. Granicę strony naszej oraz wroga tworzy niewielkie jezioro (#13). Wiele z cennych artefaktów sprzedajemy, gdy wiemy, że one będą potencjalnie słabsze od tych, które nosi najlepszy bohater. Staramy się również szybko odkryć i , by zapewnić przynajmniej Kildare'owi odporność na oba czary rzucane przez Legions. Jedyne, co już nam pozostaje zrobić, to zaatakować południowy wschód. Przedtem jeszcze wdrażamy sprawdzoną praktykę okradania alchemika Rygara. Do podbicia bardzo przydają się , już 2 takie jednostki czynią naszą drużynę naprawdę bardzo skuteczną i sporo pomagają i w podbiciu finałowego miasta i jego strażników. Pamiętajmy, że obie takie jednostki kosztują aż 3,6 tys. sztuk złota. Atak na to miasto najwygodniej przypuścić od strony Garwin Fort, po drodze też zapisując stan gry. Przed zaatakowaniem głównych włości warto wyposażyć się w oraz (można też robić to z poziomu dedykowanej temu czarowi laski – a konkretnie Spirit Staff). Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples Sacred Lands